


Three's A Crowd

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Foursome, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Pepper Potts, POV Peter Parker, Voyeur Tony Stark, Voyeurism, Wearing each other's clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: `Doesn't everyone bring a new friend home for a foursome?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Julian Spitzer/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> Thank you, twtd11, for beta work.

It wasn't like Peter hadn't seen, walked past, or even walked through his share of protests in the city. For the most part, he just tried to get away from them before his senses got overwhelmed and he felt like he'd had a gallon of coffee. But the problem with this one was not that it was in front of Stark Industries. It was that MJ was there, front and center with a sign and a megaphone. It was the first time he'd even seen her that summer, and it was absolutely not what he was expecting. In fact, Peter wanted to melt into the pavement. 

"MJ...hey…" He got her attention and made his way past the line SI security had established to keep the protesters from blocking the entrance to the building. "What's...what is all this about?"

MJ tapped his security badge with her fingertip. "You actually work here now?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "I mean, no. Just...for the summer before school starts."

"So, you're aware of and okay with Stark Industries' increasing control over global markets? The influence over governments, legal precedents…"

"Wh-what?" Peter said, cutting her off. "I mean, there's the Stark Relief Foundation and…" He got sidetracked by the random guy standing behind MJ like a freaking bodyguard. Except he was way too skinny to be a bodyguard. "Uh, can we just...talk alone?"

"I'm in the middle of a protest here. Peter." MJ followed his eyes. "Oh, this is Julian. Julian, Peter."

"Hey, man." Julian's voice was super soft. Peter almost couldn't hear him in the shouts. But he definitely held his gaze because Julian's eyes were...intense. 

"Are you guys like…" Peter tried not to blush, but it was impossible. It's not like he wanted to date MJ now. Well, he wouldn't say no, but...

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're in a political science class together at NYU."

"Oh, yeah...cool, cool. Um… Wait, you're already enrolled and taking classes? That's awesome. Um, are you..."

Peter stopped because he could hear a commotion from the protesters. And when he turned around, his heart dropped. Pepper's car pulled up. The driver opened her door, and she stepped out wearing a pale blue skirt suit and those black heels with the red bottoms that Peter knew were some kind of brand name that he couldn't remember because they were just way too sexy. 

His head was about to explode. Pepper had absolutely done this on purpose because she usually came in through the parking garage. Peter didn't know why she wanted to make some kind of point by showing herself at this protest, but _of course_ it was the protest being led by his high school crush. He was really glad to see Happy hurrying out of the building to shuttle her inside safely--not that he thought anyone would hurt Pepper. Unfortunately, before Happy got to her, Pepper spotted Peter and made her way to him. Peter was blushing pretty furiously and he knew no one would write it off as the heat. 

"Peter." Pepper smiled. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, uh...this is MJ, we…"

MJ pushed in front of him and looked Pepper square in the eyes. Peter had seen that look. It was her look when she was ready to take someone down, whether it was in class or a debate or...well, anywhere. MJ had that look a lot. 

"Michelle Jones. Miss Potts, what is Stark Industries doing about the situation in Syria?"

"Why is that a concern, Miss Jones?"

MJ crossed her arms. "Your company and its subsidiaries own and operate copper, among other mines, in Turkey that heavily employ Syrian migrant workers. And while Stark Industries uses ethical practices in sourcing its metals, you've…"

"Why don't you come inside, Miss Jones. I have a meeting now, but we can discuss your concerns after that. I'll have my assistant clear the rest of my morning."

Peter could see that MJ was surprised but that was only because he knew her pretty well. She nodded, but then narrowed her eyes. "Are you just trying to get me to call off the protest?"

"I didn't ask for that. Happy," Pepper called. "Get these kids badges. Peter will show them to my office."

*****

Peter was supposed to be in the lab. But he couldn't just...leave MJ and Pepper. Except that they were in Pepper's office and he was out in the waiting area with political science dude. He got up again and paced over to Pepper's door, as if that would help. Well, technically, he could hear better than the average human, but he still couldn't tell what they were talking about. 

"You okay?"

Peter looked back to Julian. He seemed so...chill. "Oh, yeah, just…" He went back to the chair and sank down into it. "So, you and MJ?"

Julian smiled, one corner of his lips quirked up more than the other. "Just friends...if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh, no...no." Peter laughed. "I...okay, I had this thing for MJ in high school, but she's…"

"Not your type?"

"I don't think I really knew what my type was then." Peter rubbed the back of his neck, and the silence stretched on a little too long. "But no, it's not that. She's awesome. Anyone would be lucky to date her. She's super intense and smart and...honestly I can't keep up with all the causes she's involved in. Are you...actually into this whole globalization, railroading of small government thing MJ is protesting?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Do you think I just...tagged along for fun?"

"Oh, no...I mean, I just… Stark Industries tries to do a lot of good, you know."

"It's not mutually exclusive. SI does do good work globally, but it's still a corporation with interests that it needs to protect to make more money."

"Right…" Peter didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't that he didn't care. It was just that this was his dream job, so he wasn't sure how to reconcile any of this. 

"So, what do you do here?" Julian asked. 

"I'm just an intern, really. Research and Development. I'm working on this nanoparticle skin that can be genetically coded to individual recipients...like burn victims and stuff."

"Wow...that's," Julian pushed his hair behind one of his ears. "That seems like science fiction, honestly."

"Right? I mean, it's totally doable, but the issue is streamlining the process so that it's easier, less expensive, really. Like, I want to make it so that anyone with a decent lab would make this stuff...so everyone could have access to it."

Julian cocked his head in a way that would look comical on anyone else. "That's really noble."

"Oh, I just…" Peter blushed before he shrugged. "Uh, what are you studying at NYU?"

"Creative writing."

"That's cool!" Peter said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Julian chuckled. "Not compared to nanoparticules."

"No, dude, I'm serious! Words are...that stuff is hard. I get science. It makes sense. It's like a bunch of different puzzles that have solutions out there even if we can't see them immediately. But you can do anything with words. There are rules, but like...you can break them too."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

They both laughed at the same time, and it suddenly hit Peter that this could be big trouble. Because Julian was cute. He was obviously smart. And all Peter could think about in that moment was running his fingers through that long hair. 

"Hey," Julian said, sitting up straighter. "Do you wanna...get coffee sometime?"

"Yeah...okay." Peter's smile was starting to hurt his cheeks, and he felt like a total idiot. The last thing he expected when coming into work, though, was to end up with a date. It...was a date. At least...he thought it was.

*****

Pepper came down the stairs in her bare feet to open a bottle of win for decanting. She'd been looking forward to the weekend, the first one in a while where none of them had anything scheduled. She was putting her hair into a ponytail when she realized it wasn't Peter or Tony she saw standing just outside the elevator. 

"Oh my god…" she gasped, stopping in her tracks. But F.R.I.D.A.Y. wasn't sounding an alert, so Pepper figured there was no need to actually scream. 

"I'm…" the boy put up his hands and shrank back a little bit. In one, he was holding a bottle of wine. "I'm sorry, Miss Potts. Peter told me to come and...the doorman let me up. He, um, said I was on the list?"

Pepper took a deep breath. It had been a long day, and she hadn't even thought about what to have for dinner let alone having a guest. But she smiled anyway. "You must be Julian."

"Yeah." He shifted his weight awkwardly. "We met briefly at that protest."

"I think I remember. Come in," she said, waving him towards the kitchen and reaching out for the bottle. "Wow, organic. This is so nice. Thank you."

"Peter said you liked organic wines. There's this little shop that makes pasta, and they import a few…"

"That's so thoughtful. Of you and Peter." Pepper smiled. She couldn't help it. The quiet way this kid had was instantly winning. Of course, it helped that Peter had been talking about him non-stop. "He and Tony are down in the lab. I can give you the entry code if you want to join them."

Julian followed her to the kitchen and leaned in the door frame. "Oh, no...I'm...not very into science. I mean, it's cool and everything, but I'm pretty sure I'd probably break something."

"Honestly, every time I go in there, it seems like one of them has broken something." Pepper glanced over her shoulder and smirked. Instead of decanting the red, she decided to open the bottle Julian brought, and she poured both of them glasses. "Let's go sit."

"This place is amazing," Julian said as he followed her to the sofa. The windows were tinted slightly, but it only filtered out the glare of the city sunset. Pepper took in the view as she sat down on the sofa, curling one leg underneath herself. 

"Thanks. That part," she nodded to the view, "is Tony. The rest is me...mostly."

Julian sat a respectable distance away but turned toward her. "Ever get tired of that view?"

"To be honest, I'm not here for it most nights."

"Come on. You can't tell me the CEO of one of the biggest tech conglomerates in the world doesn't have a view of the sunset from her office." He smiled over the rim of his glass before taking a sip. 

Pepper raised her eyebrows. "I can see why Peter likes you."

"Does he?" Julian's stare was intense, but Pepper didn't shy away from it.

"It's not obvious?"

"I can be a little oblivious sometimes."

Pepper ran her fingertips along the rim of her glass. "I have a hard time believing that." Flirting with Peter's friend wasn't exactly what Pepper had intended, but it was fairly obvious that he was flirting with her. Those soulful eyes hadn't left her face, and she wondered just what else Julian was good at besides being...attentive. 

"Can I ask you something, Miss Potts?"

Pepper curled her other leg underneath her. That soft voice was entrancing. "Only if you call me Pepper."

"Pepper." he smiled as he played with the edge of one of the pillows. "Is that because of the," he moved his finger across the bridge of his nose, "freckles?"

"That's your question?" She shook her head, smiling more to herself as she swirled the wine in her glass idly. 

"No." He laughed too. "No, but...they're pretty."

"Thank you." Pepper touched her cheek without thinking of it. God, it had been years since someone asked her _Why Pepper?_.

"What I wanted to ask was… You and Peter and Tony, Mr. Stark. You're all together, right?"

"What gives you that idea?” Peter had been spending a lot of time with Julian lately, but Pepper was fairly sure he didn't talk about their arrangement. It wasn't that she would have minded. Pepper could spin anything in the media, and she'd been dealing with tabloids ever since Tony Stark's reputation had become one of her responsibilities. But it was Peter who wasn't really ready for that kind of scrutiny. She couldn't blame him; he was young, just about to start college. His prospects were endless. One of those prospects was sitting across from Pepper, looking intensely at her. 

"You're right. I'm not oblivious to most things."

Pepper stood up and plucked his glass out of his hand. "I think we both need a refill."

*****

While Peter hit the button for the penthouse, Tony leaned against the elevator wall facing him. They'd made progress on one of their pet projects in the lab that day, and it was because of that that they'd both lost track of time. Okay, Peter had lost track of time. Time wasn't exactly Tony's strong suit when in the lab, and keeping track of it, when they needed to, was Peter's job. But it surprised him that Pepper hadn't called them up or come down to get them by now. 

"So, this friend…" Tony began.

"Julian, yeah."

"Julian." Tony said the name as if he were tasting it. "So, what's the deal?"

"What?" Peter laughed nervously. "He's a friend."

"A friend you invited for dinner. With Pepper. And Me." Tony smirked. "Does he know?"

"No…" Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean...I don't know. He's so...quiet and intense, and I just blabbed a lot about you guys. He asked all the right questions, you know? Like he's really interested, like he actually cares."

Tony continued to smirk as he moved forward. He grabbed Peter by the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him forward. "I think Peter's got a crush."

"Oh, come on, Tony...it's just...I…"

"It's cute. Did you bring him here for our approval or…" Tony pulled Peter closer, into a playful kiss. 

"Is that all you think about?" Not that Peter was complaining. And he really didn't know the answer. It just seemed...right. Julian was smart and thoughtful, and Peter _really_ liked him. They'd had coffee every day the past few weeks, and they'd had dinner a couple of times too. Julian even took him to a play. It wasn't that Peter didn't like plays, but he just...didn't have a social life. His thoughts were always with the lab. But it was fun. And when Julian was talking about the characters and his thoughts on their motivations and all that stuff--well, it was hot. "Okay, I don't know. Maybe. I just thought… Yeah, I like him. And you're pretty easy to please…"

"Did you just call me easy?" Tony looked so serious even with his crooked smile that Peter suddenly got worried. 

"No...yes, actually. Yeah, I did. And I thought Pepper would like him, actually. You and I...we have the lab, and let's be real, we're down there a lot…"

"I...cannot...believe," Tony said between kisses, "that you are trying to outdo me on gifts for Pepper. That is...so sweet. Now, I'm going to have to outdo that with finding two pretty young men she'd like."

"Oh, my god, Tony, seriously?" Peter laughed into a kiss but pulled away when the elevator announced their stop. "Be nice, please."

"I'm always nice." Tony practically skipped out of the elevator, calling, "Honey, sorry we're late."

"We're in the kitchen," Pepper called back. Then Peter could hear her murmur of laughter and Julian's voice. 

He followed Tony in and smiled by way of greeting to Julian. When Tony went to Pepper and kissed her lightly, Peter moved to do the same but hesitated, and he absolutely didn't know how to play that off. But Pepper came to him to kiss him lightly. 

"It's okay, Peter. He knows."

"Oh, yeah...I, um… Hi, Julian."

"Peter." Julian tipped his glass and gave that closed-lip half smile that Peter had pretty much become obsessed with. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.," Pepper said, "order pizza."

"Sure thing, Miss Potts. The usual?"

"What do you like?" she asked Julian. 

He shrugged. "Anything is fine."

"Not picky. I like that." Tony extended his hand, "Hi, Quiet and Brooding Kid, I'm Tony."

"Yeah, I got that." Julian shook. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "The usual, F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Thanks."

Tony had poured himself a bourbon, and now he was circling in on Julian. Frankly, that scared Peter a little bit. Tony could be a lot, and he definitely hadn't talked this over with Julian...like, at all. He'd had a hunch that Julian knew what was going on, and he thought maybe dinner would be a good way to see if they all got along. Then, somehow, whenever he worked up the nerve, Peter figured he could get around to proposing a foursome. He was honestly just getting up the courage to even think about it. 

"Julian, has Pepper shown you the balcony? No? Come on…"

He practically drug Julian outside. It was a great view--like, amazing actually--but otherwise there was really nothing to show. Julian went to the edge, and Peter followed, hanging back a bit because he had to admit that Julian looked incredibly hot staring over the lights of New York thoughtfully, his hair blowing slightly in the breeze. It was like a movie. 

"Sorry, I was late, and...about Tony. He's...well, he's Tony Stark. That's...about all I can say."

"It's fine." This time Julian's smile was full of teeth and bright. "Seriously."

"I just don't want you to think I invited you here just for...just, um…" Peter hoped it was dark enough that Julian wouldn't notice how bad he was blushing.

"For sex?"

Peter coughed in surprise. "Um, yeah...sorry. I like you...a lot. And making out with you is amazing. I just thought that...well, maybe you and...Ugh, sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey…" Julian took Peter by the elbows and pulled him closer. "It's cool. I promise. I like you a lot too, and Pepper is...wow."

"Yeah." Peter grinned. "She is, right?" She really was. Peter had wanted Tony. That crush had grown from her worship to absolute physical desire. But he had no idea how lucky he was getting by somehow attracting Pepper's interest too. She made everything seem so grounded, so sane. 

"Peter…" Julian pulled him and kissed him softly. "Let's go back inside."

*****

The pizza stayed uneaten and went cold. Peter had honestly forgotten about it because Pepper was pulling out stories from when she first became Tony's assistant. Even Julian was laughing uncontrollably when Peter guessed he was the type for quiet amusement. And Pepper's cheeks were completely flushed as she laughed so hard she could barely finish. 

"That was absolutely not how I remember it," Tony said, pointing the neck of his beer bottle at Pepper. "You're embellishing."

"You were so wasted you could barely stand." Pepper rolled her eyes. "Of course it's not how you remember it."

"Slander. This is slander."

"You should sue," Peter said from the floor, his back against the sofa. 

"I should. I hear she's worth a lot." Tony took a long pull from his beer bottle. 

Julian got up and took Pepper's glass from her hand. "You need a refill."

"I think the bottle is empty," Pepper said, standing. "I'll show you where the others are."

Tony raised his eyebrows at Peter as Julian and Pepper walked toward the kitchen, and Peter smiled as Tony sank down to the floor beside him.

"Yeah, she's into him."

"Jealous?" Peter leaned his head back against the sofa and smiled at Tony. He'd never seen Tony jealous, but he was sure he was capable. 

"Highly turned on, actually." Tony took Peter's hand and moved it to his erection. Peter smirked before kissing him. He was glad they were on the same page. 

*****

Pepper pulled a bottle out of the wine fridge and fumbled in a drawer for the opener. She came up with the simple one and rolled her eyes. 

"Where the hell did the fancy one go? We just used it."

"That was a few hours ago, I think."

Pepper rolled her eyes and began to twist the screw down into the cork. When she could only get it half out, she started to laugh, glancing up to find Julian watching her. He gave her _that_ smile and then came around the island. Instead of taking the bottle from her, Julian wrapped his arms around her from behind, took her hands, and helped her pull the cork out. Then Pepper turned around in his arms. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly. 

"That's very polite of you." Pepper put her hands on his shoulders and brought her lips to his in a kiss that was almost chaste. It wasn't to her surprise but most certainly her delight that he deepened it into a kiss that was most certainly _not_ chaste. "Was this your way of getting me alone, Julian?"

"It worked," he said softly. 

"It did."

"I like Peter a lot." He rubbed his thumbs in a circle on the small of Pepper's back. "I like you a lot too." A smile. "And who wouldn't like Tony."

"You'd be surprised."

Julian laughed before kissing Pepper again, slow, soft. "But something tells me the important thing is whether you like me."

"What makes you say that?" Pepper pushed a piece of his hair behind one of his ears. 

"Because," he murmured, moving close to her ear to nip at the lobe before whispering, "your opinion is the one that matters most in the bedroom."

"I like you," Pepper whispered, before kissing him again, harder, more insistent. If this was what Peter wanted, whether he realized it or not, this was exactly what he and Julian were going to get. When she pulled away, Pepper took Julian's hand and led him through the living room. 

She wasn't surprised that Tony and Peter were making out. Peter was insatiable, and Tony was only too happy to oblige. 

"Should we...?"

Pepper shook her head. "They'll notice eventually."

If she'd already come by the time they did, that was Tony and Peter's loss. 

*****

By the time Peter and Tony got into the bedroom, Julian had his head between Pepper's legs while she arched her back and moaned in that really throaty way that made Peter's dick practically jump. He was frozen, so he didn't really need Tony's hand on his chest to hold him back. If Tony wanted to watch this time, Peter was absolutely in agreement. 

Was this what it felt like for Tony when he watched Pepper with Peter? Peter really hadn't gotten it. Yeah, porn was great, but actually having sex was better. Now, he thought he understood. Julian's hair fell over his face, but Peter could tell he was committed. The lean muscles in his back were stretched with tension. And Pepper was flushed, her body shimmering with sweat. She hands her palms over her breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingertips. And her mouth was open, but she was quiet now, and Peter realized she was about to come and come hard. 

"Oh shit," Peter whispered. Pepper was coming, and...so was he. He didn't know it was possible for him to come without any stimulation at all, but there was a first time for everything. And the wetness spreading in the front of his jeans was proof of that. And Tony most certainly noticed. 

"Yeah. It was definitely that good."

"Peter…" It was Pepper's voice that really brought Peter back to himself, and she was smiling at him, eyes half lidded as she beckoned him over. 

Peter nearly fell flat on his face trying to get out of his jeans and shirt as he got over to the bed. Julian caught him, and when they kissed, Peter could taste Pepper. He moaned into Julian's mouth. 

Peter had to admit that he thought there would be some negotiation. Maybe more dinners, easing into the idea. Things hadn't exactly happened that way with Pepper and Tony. It was more of a "will he, won't he" with Tony that resulted in a weird, flirty stalemate that Pepper actually broke by forcing them both to admit it. He figured that was something that wouldn't happen so organically again. Apparently, he was wrong. 

"Wow, you just...really went for it, didn't you?" Peter asked breathlessly. 

"I didn't think you'd mind." Julian ran his hands through Peter's hair. His fingers were so long, his touch so light. Peter shivered, still delighted. 

They kissed again, and Peter finally got his hands in Julian's hair. It was as satisfying as he thought it would be. He felt Tony slip into bed beside Pepper, but Peter didn't want to stop. Julian kissed his jaw, underneath his ear, his collarbones. Peter moaned when Julian gently pushed him back and began to kiss down his stomach. 

"Peter," Pepper said softly. When he looked up, she was lounging in Tony's arms. "Don't be selfish."

"I don't mind." Julian propped himself up on his elbow. 

But Peter was already eagerly running his hands up Julian's thighs. He started to gently lick Julian's balls, thrilling at the soft sigh that escaped Julian's lips. It was probably Pepper who sent Tony. By the time Peter swallowed Julian's cock, Tony was pulling Julian into a kiss. The thought of Pepper watching was even more exciting than watching Pepper. 

When Julian came, Peter swallowed. He crawled on top of him, eager for more. Tony was ready. He pulled Peter into a kiss, holding him from behind. Time seemed to stand still, moments elongating with pleasure that was near infinite. Peter moaned when Tony pushed into him, and Julian was there to meet Peter's lips with his own and Peter's cock with his hand. 

Peter could see Pepper, legs curled underneath her as she watched, eyes bright, intense. And then he was coming...again. And time came back to him, with Julian on one side of him and Tony on the other. Julian stared at him intently, smiling. And Peter couldn't help but laugh. 

"Thanks," he said softly. 

Julian pushed his hair back. "I hope that doesn't mean the night is over."

"Definitely not." Peter grinned, and they both looked to Pepper at the same time. While he couldn't see Tony, Peter was sure he would agree with their unspoken plan. After all, the night most certainly wasn't over. 

He was happy to sit things out for a little while, to watch, just as Tony was happy to fuck Pepper just as he had Peter. But with both Julian and Tony inside of her, Pepper beckoned Peter closer. When she took his cock in her mouth, he could have exploded right then. But she was so good, so adept, even while taking her own pleasure. 

And afterwards, when everyone seemed sated, Peter grinned at the ceiling. He didn't know how the hell he'd gotten so lucky. But he knew if he questioned it, he would definitely start overthinking it. 

*****

Pepper wasn't sure whose shirt she was actually wearing. It was soft and comfortable though, and she liked how the sleeves fell almost to her fingertips. She poured herself a cup of coffee and held the mugs in her hands, just breathing in the scent, saving the early morning silence. She felt utterly satisfied, even a little sore. But that wasn't a bad thing.

"Morning," Julian said from the kitchen doorway. 

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No." He put his hands in his pockets. "Just an early riser."

"Coffee?"

"Sure." He took the cup Pepper offered, and she poured herself another one. 

"I'm wearing your shirt, aren't I?" Pepper asked as she poured oat milk into her cup and offered it to him, to which Julian shook his head. 

"It looks nice on you."

"Thanks." Pepper laughed lightly. 

"Thanks for last night."

"I think we should be thanking you."

Julian laughed, shaking his head. "Either way…"

"I get the feeling you might have done this before." Pepper slid onto a bar stool and waited to see how he would react. She would bet half the company, in fact, that he had done it before. She'd rarely seen someone come into a foursome with so much confidence and nonchalance. 

Julian just shrugged and smiled at her over his coffee. 

"All right. I won't make you kiss and tell."

"Kind of you."

"So, were you sneaking out or…"

"Hard to sneak out without my shirt," Julian said, smirking. 

"Mm, I guess you've discovered one of my tactics for keeping young men here the next morning."

This elicited a grin from Julian, and Pepper decided she very much liked that kind of brightness on his face. His quiet charm was alluring, but there was something about that grin that was beautiful and brash. And she was glad when he followed it with wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

Pepper enjoyed this kind of intimacy with both Peter and Tony, but she surprised herself by feeling so at ease with it with Julian. But maybe that was another part of his charm. 

"Do you want me to go?"

Turning into him, Pepper brushed his lips with hers. "No, I think I speak for everyone when I say I'd like you to stay."

Another one of those brilliant grins, and he followed it with a kiss. Pepper would be sure to thank Peter for inviting Julian later, but for now, she was content to have him for herself until the other boys woke up.


End file.
